


Growing Pains

by GammilyIsMe



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammilyIsMe/pseuds/GammilyIsMe
Summary: Sam turned his head to look at the blond behind him. "You'll never catch me!" he shouted with a laugh. The pounding of small feet on stone echoed through the halls."I will as long as you don't cheat, you stupid fairy!" shouted Sky without malice as he sprinted behind him, breaths heavy and heart pounding from the chase."Watch who you call stupid, stupid," Sam yelled back, and then the sound of his footsteps were gone from the hallway.Sky paused and then leaned on the wall to catch his breath. He touched his forehead to the cool stone. "If you phased through the wall to get away I'm going to kill you."AKA the oneshot of Sam, Terra, and Sky being the only children growing up in Alfea
Series: Growing Pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124984
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Growing Pains

Sam turned his head to look at the blond behind him. "You'll never catch me!" he shouted with a laugh. The pounding of small feet on stone echoed through the halls. 

"I will as long as you don't cheat, you stupid fairy!" shouted Sky without malice as he sprinted behind him, breaths heavy and heart pounding from the chase. 

"Watch who you call stupid, stupid," Sam yelled back, and then the sound of his footsteps were gone from the hallway. 

Sky paused and then leaned on the wall to catch his breath. He touched his forehead to the cool stone. "If you phased through the wall to get away, I'm going to _kill_ you."

"You're just lazy," Sam taunted from behind him. 

With a yell of frustration, Sky turned on his heel and tried to catch his friend, who was always just one step ahead. Sky wiped a sweaty lock of blonde hair from his eyes and stared at him with baleful eyes.

"I swear I didn't cheat once," Sam promised with a hand over his heart, his eyes wide and soulful. _Those were the eyes of a liar_ , Sky thought to himself. _A lying liar who lies._

Little Terra walked by with her hands full carrying a plant that was almost as big as she was. 

"No, he definitely did. I saw him do it," she said matter of factly. Her face was hidden behind the tall leaves. Sam dramatically ran a hand down his face and gave his sister a look as she placed the planter on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Terra! You're supposed to be on my side!" Sam complained. 

She looked at him earnestly, "You mean lie. I wouldn't lie about you cheating. That isn't fair." Her braids were a mess, which was unusual from her outside of the greenhouse.

"Being a snitch isn't fair either," muttered Sam. 

Sky beamed down at Terra, who was almost a head shorter than him. "You did good, Ter! Keep up the good work!" He gave her two thumbs up, and Terra beamed with the praise.

"And Daddy always said you shouldn't lie to your friends." Now that she wasn’t holding the plant, her arms were akimbo on her hips, wearing the same expression that her mother used to wear when she was cross. 

Sky knew that Sam was helpless to that face and grinned in victory. "Terra, Sky's gonna be a specialist, fighting to keep everyone in the realms safe. I'm just helping him with his training," Sam tried to explain. 

"By cheating," she said, expression unchanged. 

"No, I was helping.” Sam pointed at her as he spoke, as if that would help his case. It didn’t.

"No, you were definitely cheating," Sky supplied lightheartedly, enjoying the exchange.

"Do you want me to tell Daddy that you were phasing without him being there? What if you got stuck again?" At Terra's comment, Sam's face turned as red as a tomato.

He looked away from his best friend and his sister, embarrassed at the memory. "I thought we wouldn't bring that up again."

"What, you getting stuck?" Sky said jovially, smile as bright as the sun.

Sam raised his arms in exasperation and then glared at Sam. "I only got stuck because _you_ dared me to phase!"

Sky nodded solemnly at the memory. "Yet it still happened. And fair is fair, I was helping you with your _training_." His smile turned playful as he turned Sam’s argument against him.

Terra flicked her eyes down at her plant then back to the boys. "I need to bring this to Daddy in the greenhouse. Do you two need to be somewhere? Like helping Silva move training dummies or something?"

"Bollocks," Sky muttered. She was right that they did have to help Silva move the dummies for the older students that afternoon.

"SKY! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WORD,” shrieked Terra, as outraged as a ten year old could be. 

"Shit --uh I mean, whoops. Please don't tell your dad. Or Silva." The boys stared pleadingly at her until Sam glanced down at the floor and got a closer look at the plant.

"Terra..." Her cheeks heated and she took a step in front of the plant as if to shield it from view.

"Is that the Thundertree sapling?" he said slowly, confusion coloring his voice and then grew to a sly grin as Terra tried to explain. 

"I didn't mean to make it grow this big I was just singing and it started dancing and then growing and I didn't know what to do so then I tried to make it smaller again but it--"

"--stop talking." She clamped her mouth shut at the command, both hands covering it as if to prevent her from burying herself deeper. The two boys looked at each other knowingly and Sky smiled smugly at her as he realized what had happened.

"I'll help you explain this to Dad if you don't tell him about what we were doing," Sam said imperiously with the wisdom of a twelve year old coloring his voice.

"And I'll even help carry it over," Sky said graciously, moving to take the pot from her. He heaved as he picked it up, "How did you even carry this, Ter, the fu-" 

"Don't say that word!” Her embarrassment turned to scorn before she remembered the current circumstances and retreated back into herself. “And I'm stronger than I look," she said shyly, all evidence of her prior self gone. She rebraided her hair, making herself presentable once more, and regained some confidence. 

"Fine. I won’t tell that you were using your powers without supervision.” 

“And you’ll tell Silva that we were helping you so he doesn’t make us run laps." 

The three looked at each other, the only children in Alfea, and at once agreed.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe they dropped the knowledge that all three of these kids grew up in this magical fairy castle together and THE CHARACTERS ALL IGNORED EACH OTHER. NO. I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT.
> 
> This will prob become multi chaptered or a series I have a lot of feelings
> 
> Also this show is too new idk how to tag the characters.
> 
> LMK WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
